Yoda
"Judge me by my folds, do you?" -Yoda Yoda was a Jedi Knight who was made of paper. Though being made of paper made him seem weak, he was very strong with the Force. However, he was rarely seen without his cane, as it was connected to him. When he wished to forgo it he had to undergo surgery to fold the cane unto a hand. In battle he would reverse the cane to point up so it would turn into a lightsaber. Yoda wore no shoes. This was because he had no feet. Prequels "Even though ugly CGI I was at the time, epicly boss I was." -Yoda Yoda was a wise Jedi Master who had a seat beanbag chair on the Jedi Council. Yoda was usually uncomfortable because having no legs, feet or flexible spine (because if he bent over he would leave an unsightly crease in his middle) he could not sit in a lotus position in his round chair. On the bright side, he noted, standing up ensured his nonexistent behind did not get sore during long meetings. Yoda objected to the training of Anakin Skywalker for no apparent reason but allowed Obi-Wan to train him because of what Darth Maul, who had superpowers (beyond his dark side Force abilities) and could survive for years at the bottom of a pit for twenty years with no bottom half and come back with robot legs to avenge himself, did to Qui-Gon Jinn. Yoda secretly knew of the romance between Anakin and Padme but said nothing even after Anakin threw Mace Window out the windu, killed like three bajillion Jedi younglings and three bajillion more Jedi and became Darth Vader. In fact since he never, ever told anybody, we're not even sure this is true. Original Trilogy "Not as much lightsaber fighting do I do anymore, but lift an entire ship out of the swamp I can. But let you try first, I will. I mean, do, or do not. There is no try." -Yoda In the original trilogy, Yoda settled on Cesspool, a planet in the Outer Rim. Living conditions were so crappy that he moved to Dagobah. It was very wet there, but Yoda had found a magic fountain which he dipped himself into, laminating himself. He was no longer CGI at this point, having become a finger puppet by unkown means. (OK, he was always a finger puppet. But now he wasn't a computer generated one.) He was asked bribed by Obi-Wan to train Vader's son. Despite his constant warnings, his apprentice, Luke, went to Cloud City before Yoda could tell him who his father was, since Luke's jerky uncle didn't tell him. Luke returned, thouroghly traumatized, wanting to know if Vader was really his father. Yoda changed the subject to his training and quickly died before Luke could ask again. Post-Death Yoda was reincarnated as the same square he was folded from. He was bought at the origami store by a kid named Dwight Tharp, who messily folded him into his own design, before throwing him in the trash. Dwight folded another Yoda which Yoda considers to be secretly evil.